


Engel gibt es doch

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: Engel, M/M, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel glaubt nicht an Engel, definitiv nicht. Deshalb nervt es ihn auch, dass in der Vorweihnachtszeit alles voll ist von diesen kleinen Figuren. Als einer der Flattermänner recht verwirrt auf seinem Balkon landet, ist das Chaos komplett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engel gibt es doch

**Author's Note:**

> Beitrag zum Adventskalender 2009
> 
> 2009-11-25

„Es gibt keine Engel.“  
„Gibt es wohl.“  
„Gibt es nicht.“  
„Doch.“  
„Gibt es nicht.“  
„Maaaamaaaa, Manuel ist gemein zu mir. Er sagt, es gibt keine Weihnachtsengel.“ Manuel verdrehte genervt die Augen, als sein kleiner Bruder zu seiner Mutter rannte, die gerade den Raum betrat.  
„Manuel, du wirst bald 17, musst du deinen Bruder immer so ärgern? Natürlich gibt es Engel, Schatz. Erst recht zu Weihnachten“, wandte Manuels Mutter sich an ihren jüngsten Sohn und strich ihm beruhigend durch die braunen Locken.

Manuel wusste nicht, wieso er sich auf diese Diskussion überhaupt eingelassen hatte und er musste sich jetzt auch nicht die Predigt seiner Mutter anhören. Er warf dem kitschigen goldenen Weihnachtsengel auf dem Kaminsims einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und verließ dann eilig das Wohnzimmer.

Geräuschvoll rannte er die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer und war froh, als er die Tür hinter sich schließen konnte. Er legte eine CD in seine Anlage und schaltete den PC ein, als schon die ersten Klänge eines Trancetracks erklangen. Die Weihnachtslieder, die schon seit Tagen überall auf und ab gespielt wurden, konnte er nicht mehr hören und dabei war am nächsten Tag gerade einmal der 2. Advent.

Abgesehen davon war seine Laune auch so nicht gerade die beste, denn eigentlich hatte er sich mit ein paar Freunden auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt zum Glühweintrinken und für den ein oder anderen Blödsinn treffen wollen. Doch der leichte Schneefall vom Vormittag hatte sich in einen Schneesturm verwandelt und fegte nun pfeifend ums Haus. Damit konnte er das Treffen vergessen und er hockte mit seiner Familie zu Hause fest, während er nichts mit sich anzufangen wusste.

Seufzend öffnete Manuel seine Chatprogramme und sah nach, wen er alles online fand. Vielleicht konnte er sich wenigstens so mit seinen Freunden unterhalten, wenn er sie schon nicht treffen konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er den Bildschirm voll von blinkenden Gesprächsfenstern und so war er recht schnell von dem ungemütlichen Wetter und seiner Langeweile abgelenkt.

Plötzlich ließ ihn ein lautes Krachen erschrocken auf sehen. Er wandte sich hastig um, doch außer dem pfeifenden Wind von draußen und der Musik aus seiner Anlage war nichts zu hören. Neugierig stand er auf und ging zu der Glastür, die zu dem kleinen Balkon vor seinem Zimmer führte.

Das Geräusch war eindeutig von draußen gekommen. Waren unter dem Gewicht des Schnees vielleicht ein paar Äste von dem Baum direkt am Haus abgebrochen? Unsicher spähte er hinaus, doch es war zu dunkel um etwas zu sehen und die Lichtspiegelungen im Glas machten es nicht einfacher. Er öffnete die Balkontür, trat aber nicht hinaus, denn auf dem Boden hatte sich bereits eine ordentliche Menge an Schnee angesammelt.

Manuel stutzte. Aber so viel Schnee, dass es einen so großen Haufen bildete, konnte es unmöglich sein. Schon gar nicht so einen unförmigen Haufen, der sich bewegte. Er traute seinen Augen nicht, als er bemerkte, dass es ein Mensch war. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, zog er den schmalen Körper in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür wieder, denn die kalte Luft ließ den Raum schnell auskühlen und die schmelzenden Schneeflocken bildeten schon die ersten dunklen Flecken auf dem Teppich.

Ungläubig starrte Manuel die ohnmächtige Gestalt an. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass da ein Einbrecher auf seinem Balkon gelandet war. Doch das war unlogisch. Niemand brach bei einem solchen Wetter in ein Haus ein, dessen Bewohner offensichtlich anwesend waren. Außerdem trug der Fremde nur Hemd und Hose aus einem leichten weißen Stoff und war barfuß. So vor die Tür zu gehen, war bei diesem Wetter doch Selbstmord.

Manuel wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. War es besser die Polizei zu rufen oder einen Arzt? Bis auf ein paar Kratzer schien der Junge keine Verletzungen zu haben, aber vielleicht war er auf den Kopf gefallen oder hatte irgendwelche innere Verletzungen. Überfordert sah Manuel auf den Jungen, als dieser sich regte. Unter den schulterlangen braunen Haaren, die feucht und wirr in das blasse Gesicht fielen, öffneten sich goldbraune Augen. Sie sahen Manuel einige Sekunden verwirrt an, dann schreckte der Junge hoch.

„Hey“, meinte Manuel und blieb erst einmal am Boden sitzen. Er glaubte nicht, dass sein unfreiwilliger Gast ihm etwas Böses wollte. Er hatte eher das Gefühl, diesen irgendwie zu kennen. Doch der Junge betrachtete ihn misstrauisch, ehe er Manuels Begrüßung knapp erwiderte.  
„Wo bin ich?“, wollte er wissen und sah sich suchend um.  
„In meinem Zimmer. Du lagst bewusstlos auf meinem Balkon. Wie bist du da überhaupt hoch gekommen?“  
„Balkon?“ Der Junge – Manuel konnte nun deutlich sehen, dass sein Gast nicht älter als er selbst sein konnte – sah verwirrt zu der Glastür und murmelte dann leise vor sich hin. „Der Schneesturm… ich bin vom Kurs abgekommen und abgestürzt… meine Flügel…“  
Manuel fragte sich, ob sein noch immer namenloser Gast vielleicht doch etwas hart auf den Kopf gefallen war, als hinter ihm plötzlich ein großes Paar Flügel auftauchte. Weiße Flügel, deren Federn recht zerrupft und wirr wirkten. Manuel traute seinen Augen nicht, konnte aber nicht abstreiten, dass diese Erscheinung echt war, als sein Gast die Flügel ausschüttelte und dabei schmelzenden Schnee im Zimmer verteilte. „Ah, alles noch heil, nur etwas zerrupft.“

„Wer zum Teufel bist du?“ Unauffällig zwickte Manuel sich in den Unterarm, doch er war anscheinend nicht vor seinem Computer eingeschlafen. Die Alternative, dass da gerade tatsächlich ein Engel in seinem Zimmer auf dem Boden hockte, wollte er noch nicht ganz glauben.

„Ich bin Vivianus, ein Botenengel. Und wer bist du?“  
„Manuel“, antwortete er noch immer geschockt. „Was machst du hier?“  
„Ich war auf dem Weg zu einem Auftrag und wurde von dem Schneesturm überrascht. Nachdem ich die Orientierung verloren hatte, bin ich wohl abgestürzt. Danke, dass du mich ins Warme gebracht hast, aber ich muss nun weiter.“ Vivianus wollte aufstehen, knickte aber mit dem Fuß weg und gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich.

„Was ist? Hast du dich bei dem Sturz doch verletzt?“ Manuel rutschte etwas näher und vergaß seine Bedenken.  
„Scheint so, aber das wird beim Fliegen nicht stören.“ Vivianus stand erneut auf, achtete aber darauf, seinen Knöchel diesmal nicht zu belasten.  
„Warte, du kannst doch so nicht gehen. Der Sturm tobt noch immer und deine Kleidung ist total nass. Frierst du in dem wenigen Stoff nicht?“  
„Keine Sorge, dafür gibt es die Engelsmagie.“ Vivianus machte eine Geste mit der Hand und im nächsten Moment waren seine Kleidung und seine Haare wieder trocken und seine Flügel sahen auch wie neu aus. „Die Kälte kann mir nichts anhaben, aber der Sturm ist wirklich ein Problem, man sieht so gar nichts.“ Nachdenklich sah Vivianus zum Fenster und dann wieder zu Manuel. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann würde ich noch abwarten, bis sich das Wetter beruhigt hat.“  
Manuel nickte zustimmend und deutete auf sein Bett. „Setz dich ruhig.“  
„Danke. Beachte mich nicht weiter.“

Skeptisch setzte Manuel sich auf seinen Stuhl, denn das war leichter gesagt, als getan. Er war von seinem Gast zu abgelenkt, um sich wieder seinem Computer zu widmen. Es war auch nicht einfach, einen Jungen mit Flügeln zu ignorieren, der bei einem hereingeschneit kam, sprichwörtlich.

Manuel versuchte nicht allzu offensichtlich zu starren, doch die beklemmende Stille zwischen ihnen, machte ihn nervös. Deshalb begann er ein Gespräch. „Hast du keine Angst, dass ich dich verrate?“  
„Niemand würde dir ohne Beweise glauben und außerdem gibt es dafür auch Magie.“  
„Engelsmagie?“  
„Ja, du wirst denken, die Begegnung mit mir wäre ein Traum und du wirst dich auch nicht mehr an alles erinnern. Also kein Grund zur Sorge.“

Manuel grummelte leise vor sich hin und setzte dann seine Fragerunde fort. „Passiert es öfter, dass ihr vom Himmel fallt und Kontakt mit Menschen habt?“  
Vivianus zuckte mit den Schultern und wirkte so ohne Flügel, die er aus Platzgründen wieder verschwinden lassen hatte, gar nicht wie ein Engel, sondern wie ein einfacher Junge. „So etwas wie bei mir passiert seltener, eigentlich nie, aber beabsichtigten Kontakt gibt es oft. Das gehört zu unserer Arbeit.“  
„Zu eurer Arbeit? Dann war das damals auch kein Traum?“  
„Damals?“, wollte Vivianus verwirrt wissen und schob sich eine seiner lockigen Strähnen aus der Stirn.  
„Ja, als ich kleiner war, ist mein Hund auf die Straße gelaufen, ich bin hinterher und direkt vor ein Auto. Ich bin wie durch ein Wunder mit ein paar Schrammen davon gekommen, aber mein Hund ist gestorben. Ich hab geträumt, mich würde ein Engel besuchen und trösten. Er kam immer wieder in meinen Träumen vor und hat versprochen immer bei mir zu sein. Doch dann kam er nie wieder.“

Manuel zog die Augenbrauen finster zusammen und wandte hastig den Blick ab. Da war er etwa zehn gewesen und er hatte gedacht, er hätte es längst vergessen. Wieso wurde er dann nur so traurig und zugleich wütend, wenn er davon sprach.  
„Das muss ein Wächterengel gewesen sein. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, auf die Kinder zu achten. Aber dein Engel hat da ein paar Regeln gebrochen, denn es ist verboten, sich einem Menschen häufiger zu zeigen, vor allem, wenn der Auftrag erledigt ist. Sei es drum, wenn es schon ein paar Jahre her ist, dann erinnert er sich längst nicht mehr an dich.“  
„Wieso das?“  
„Wir Engel werden sehr viel älter als ihr Menschen und gerade für die Jungengel ist es schwer mit anzusehen, wie ihre Schützlinge altern und dann irgendwann sterben. Das Leben und auch den Tod zu verstehen, lernen wir erst mit der Zeit. Jedenfalls wird uns deshalb die Erinnerung an die Personen, die wir beschützen, hinterher genommen. Sei deshalb nicht böse auf deinen Engel.“  
„So ist das…“ Manuel wusste nicht warum, aber dass sein Engel, an dessen Name er sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern konnte, ihn längst vergessen hatte, machte ihn noch trauriger. Er war also nur einer von vielen Aufträgen, die man erledigte. Schweigend wandte er sich ab, denn er wusste nichts mehr zu sagen.

Vivianus sah gedankenverloren auf seine Füße. „Hast du vielleicht etwas Honig? Es würde mir helfen, meinen Knöchel zu heilen.“  
Manuel sah verwirrt auf und nickte. „Sicher, ich kann…“

„Manuel, Abendessen ist fertig. Kommst du?“  
Erschrocken fuhren beide zusammen und Manuel sprang hastig bei der Stimme seiner Mutter auf. „Ich komme gleich“, rief er zurück und wandte sich noch einmal an Vivianus. „Möchtest du den Honig gleich, oder soll ich ihn später mit hochbringen? Wäre unauffälliger.“  
„Später genügt, geh nur.“ Der Junge nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Als er die Tür zuzog, konnte er noch Vivianus Stimme hören. „Danke, für deine Hilfe, Manuel.“

Als Manuel später in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, hatte sich der Sturm gelegt und der Engel war verschwunden. Verwirrt sah er das Honigglas in seiner Hand an, denn er konnte sich nicht erinnern, warum er es mit hoch gebracht hatte.

***

„Vivianus, du hast lange gebraucht. Was hat dich aufgehalten?“ Der alte Engel mit dem langen weißen Bart hinter dem Schreibtisch flößte Vivianus ordentlich Respekt ein, doch trotzdem lächelte er und verbeugte sich dann tief.  
„Verzeiht Hoher Engel Aurelius. Der Sturm hat mich überrascht und vom Weg abgebracht. Doch ich flog, so schnell ich konnte.“  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Das Wetter wird immer unberechenbarer und nun bist du ja hier“, meinte Aurelius mit einem Schmunzeln.  
Eilig nahm Vivianus die Kette von seinem Hals und übergab sie an den älteren Engel. Damit war seine Aufgabe erledigt. Das war ihm auch ganz recht so, denn er wollte nur noch in sein Bett. Der Menschenjunge wollte ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen und das irritierte ihn sehr. Als er sich aber abwenden wollte, hielt der Hohe Engel ihn zurück.

„Sag Vivianus, weißt du, was in dieser Botschaft steht?“, fragte Aurelius, während er den verschlossenen Anhänger in seinen Händen hielt.  
„Nein, Hoher Engel. Sie ist nicht für mich bestimmt und deshalb steht es mir auch nicht zu, sie zu lesen. Ich bin nur der Bote.“  
„Richtig richtig, du machst deine Arbeit immer gewissenhaft, Vivianus, auch wenn es manchmal hart ist.“  
Vivianus wusste darauf nichts zu antworten und Aurelius schien das auch nicht zu erwarten. Ruhig sprach er weiter. „Dass die Botschaft nicht für dich bestimmt ist, stimmt so nicht. Komm näher. Ich will dir etwas erklären.“  
Vivianus tat unsicher, was ihm gesagt wurde, während Aurelius sich aus seinem Stuhl erhob und sich dann gegen den Schreibtisch lehnte.

„Du kannst dich sicher nicht mehr erinnern, warum du plötzlich zum Bote ernannt wurdest, wo deine Wächterzeit doch noch längst nicht vorüber ist. Hör mir jetzt gut zu. Dass die Wächter die Menschen vergessen, die sie beschützen, liegt zwar an ihrer Magie, doch es ist keine Regel die von den Hohen Engeln beschlossen wurde. Es ist etwas, dass jeder Engel selbst beschließt, nachdem er einmal den Tod eines Menschen erlebt hat. Ab dann passiert es wie von selbst. Auch du warst da keine Ausnahme. Doch bei dir war es ein besonders tragischer Fall, denn es war der kleine Junge, den du schützen solltest, der starb, weil du zu spät kamst. So etwas passiert selten, aber es kommt vor. Nach Tagen der Trauer warst du plötzlich wie ausgewechselt und konntest dich an nichts mehr erinnern. Das weiß ich noch ziemlich genau.“ Aurelis lächelte wehmütig. „Alles war wieder in Ordnung, doch Jahre später hast du erneut den Auftrag bekommen, einen Jungen zu beschützen, und es war die wiedergeborene Seele des Jungen, den du nicht retten konntest. Keiner wusste das, aber du hast es unbewusst gespürt und hast für ihn die Regeln gebrochen. Deshalb hat man dich zum Boten gemacht und in diesem Fall auch etwas mit dem Vergessen nachgeholfen. Doch du bist ihm schon wieder begegnet, diesem Jungen. Das Schicksal scheint euch wohl für einander bestimmt zu haben.“

Vivianus konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte, denn nichts in seinen Erinnerungen wollte so recht zu dieser Geschichte passen. Da war einfach immer nur Leere. Aber sein Herz schmerzte und Tränen traten in seine Augen, ohne, das er es bemerkte.

„Weine nicht Vivianus, lies lieber die Botschaft, denn sie ist ja für dich gedacht.“ Aurelius wischte dem jungen Engel sanft über die Wange und hielt ihm den Anhänger entgegen. Vivianus zögerte, doch dann griff er danach und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Doch statt eines beschriebenen Blattes kam ein kleines Licht daraus hervor und tanzte um seine Hand. Er kannte diese Lichter. Es war Magie, die nur die höchsten der Hohen Engel beherrschten.

„Na los, berühr es“, meinte Aurelius aufmunternd und Vivianus streckte seine Finger nach dem Licht aus. Es wuchs und begann ihn einzuhüllen, während es ihn mit Bildern und Gefühlen überflutete. Seine Erinnerungen kehrten zu ihm zurück. Glück, Trauer, Wut, Freude, Liebe und dazwischen immer wieder Bilder von Manuel. Er lachte, während immer mehr Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Als das Licht ihn schließlich ganz umhüllte, hatte er das Gefühl zu schweben und dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn. Das letzte was er hörte, waren Aurelius leise Worte: „Viel Glück, mein Sohn. Wir werden uns wiedersehen.“

***

Gedankenversunken starrte Manuel in die zwei Flammen, die flackernd über dem kleinen grünen Tannenkranz auf seinem Schreibtisch zu schweben schienen. Schon seit dem Vorabend hatte er das schmerzhafte Gefühl, etwas verloren zu haben. Sein Herz wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen und seine Mutter hatte bereits ihre Sorgen geäußert. Doch er wusste nicht, was ihm fehlte. Das dringende Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben, nagte an ihm. Nur die Kerzen spendeten ihm etwas Trost, aber sie konnten die Dunkelheit nicht vertreiben.

Ein leises Klopfen ließ Manuel aufsehen und er dachte schon, dass es wieder seine Mutter war, doch schnell merkte er, dass es nicht von der Tür kam. Als es erneut erklang, ging er zu seiner Balkontür und öffnete sie mit rasendem Herzen. Da stand ein Junge mit braunen lockigen Haaren und lächelte ihn sanft an. Wie von selbst schien sein Herz plötzlich zur Ruhe zu kommen und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als das Lächeln glücklich zu erwidern.

Ende


End file.
